The Malaria Vaccine and Development Unit (MVDU) has as its goal the development of candidate vaccines to the point of testing in volunteers and in endemic people and the exploration of the next ideas for testing for vaccine development (the pipeline). The process development will proceed within the unit, and the clinical grade material will be outsourced for production. The unit will be able to produce recombinant proteins by fermentation in bacteria and yeast (Pichia and Saccharomyces) and do cell culture; purify proteins by methods that will be transferable for GMP production; and develop assays for release specifications and for evaluating the efficacy of proteins. It will also have a unit to do tests of recombinant proteins in Aotus monkeys and in field trials for efficacy.There are now three products that are approaching readiness for testing. Two are related to transmission blocking vaccines for P. falciparum and P. vivax and one is against the C-terminus of MSP1. The MSP1 vaccines are being made in different ways and will soon be tested in monkeys in preparation for field trials. - Malaria vaccine, blood stage vaccines, transmission-blocking vaccine - Human Subjects